Plants vs. Zombies 2
:For the Chinese version of this game, see Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version). ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''is a tower defense game released by PopCap Games. It is a sequel to the award-winning game Plants vs. Zombies. It was released for iOS devices on Thursday, August 15, 2013. In this version, the player battles new zombies in a time travel motif. Game icons PvZ2OldIcon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.0 update to the 1.4 update Pvz2icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.5 update to the 1.6 update Iconz2.png|The icon of the game from the 1.7 update to the 1.8 update Iconz3.png|The icon of the game from the 1.9 update to the 2.0 update PvZ 2 Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 2.1 update Zomboss Futre Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 2.2 update PvZ2NewIcon.png|The icon of the game from the 2.3 update PvZ 2 2.4.1.png|The icon of the game from the 2.4 update Dark Ages 2 Icon new.png|The icon of the game from the 2.5 update to the 2.6 update PvZ 271.png|The icon of the game from the 2.7 update to the 2.8.3 update NewPVZ2Logo.png|The icon of the game from the 2.9.1 update PvZ2icon3.1.PNG|The icon of the game from the 3.0.1 update Christmas 2014 icon.PNG|The icon of the game from the 3.1.1 update (current icon) Description App Store Best of 2013 Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy with over 30 Game of the Year awards. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. Zombie, it’s cold outside. Feastivus is here! Starting December 19th, unwrap 18 days of frosty new Piñata Party events. There's more than wind chill biting. This update includes: • Sticky, special-edition plant Sap-fling • Snow Pea’s collectable winter hats • Snowball fights – double snowballs when you win a power up • The ugliest ugly sweaters you’ll see all season • Special holiday prizes from Señor Piñata Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Bonk Choy, Lightning Reed, Laser Bean and the bam-bidexterous Pea-nut: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie and Wizard Zombie. AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Use your fingers to freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies, is here - and it's butter than ever. Defeat endless zombie waves with smashing new power-ups like Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! IMP DRAGON! Beware of his mighty claws. NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT BATTLE THE FUN-dead across time and space and unlock ultra-challenging endless levels - Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow, Arthur's Challenge, and Tiki Torch-er. THE FUN NEVER DIES Collect coins to purchase porent power-ups. Survive and be rewarded with piles of prizes and achievements. And that's just the beginning! Unearth the mirth; it's time to get even more medieval. Concept art, High Res Images and upcoming features :See Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Concepts. Order of events Like the first game, the game starts with one lane on the lawn and the first plant you get is the Peashooter. The zombies appear once you plant your second Peashooter. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Sunflower. The lawn expands to three lanes and the zombies appear once you plant three Sunflowers. After defeating all the zombies, you win the Wall-nut. The player starts the third level, but before doing so, they have to clear the lawn of backward-facing Peashooters with the shovel. The Conehead Zombie is introduced in this level, and after winning, you get the Potato Mine. In the fourth level, the player encounters the Buckethead Zombie, and after winning the level, he gets the Hot Sauce. Crazy Dave arrives and eats his taco with the Hot Sauce. Then he wants to eat it again. His time-machine Penny arrives and, along with them, you time travel to eat the taco once again, but you "accidentally" arrive in Ancient Egypt. In Ancient Egypt - Day 2, the player is introduced to Plant Food, when Crazy Dave mentions that a Peashooter "Looks hungry". In Ancient Egypt - Day 5, the player is introduced to Power Ups (after receiving a jar of them in the previous level) that are Power Snow, Power Toss, and Power Zap. Power Pinch used to be featured in this level, but was replaced with Power Snow in the 1.9 update. Before the initial battle in Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that there were brains in Crazy Dave's taco. After the battle, Crazy Dave remembers that he had no meat in the Taco, so Dr. Zomboss is proven false. The player can be sent to the Pirate Seas and when Penny asks why they were there, Crazy Dave only replies with "But Pirates!". Before the initial battle in Pirate Seas - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss asks how Penny was created, as its "Temporal Signature" is almost identical to Dr. Zomboss's creations. Penny questions Crazy Dave if she is a Zombot, but Crazy Dave only mentions his sandwich. The player can be sent to the Wild West and with Penny's calculations: "0.015% of Taco" and "0.016%" margin of error". In Wild West - Day 1, the player is introduced to minecarts, a feature exclusive to the Wild West. Players plant in them and are able to move the carts across lanes. Before the initial battle in Wild West, Dr. Zomboss wonders if you considered that you are "Sharing in Crazy Dave's madness" and that "The zombies and I are normal people trying to help". But Crazy Dave only mentions that Zomboss is probably going to say there are "No spoons". The player can be sent to the Far Future and is introduced to Power Tiles, that spread the Plant Food effect to other plants on tiles of the same type when one plant is given the boost. Before the initial battle in Far Future - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss talks about how Crazy Dave is very helpful in the fight against the zombies and then says that "My sleeper agent will turn against you when the secret word is said." Then says "Hypno-Zombnosis" and Crazy Dave shows up and asks to borrow your brains, but then says he meant hot sauce. The player can be sent to the Dark Ages and is introduced to graves that drop sun and Plant Food and night time, where sun does not fall from the sky. Before the initial battle in Dark Ages - Night 20, Dr. Zomboss tries to infer that the reason Plant Food causes plants to be so violent, is that Plant Food is made from zombies. After the level is beaten, Penny says that from her research Plant Food does not contain zombies or zombie byproducts. Crazy Dave also notes that plants should not eat zombies, except for Chompers. The player can be sent to the Big Wave Beach and is introduced to water and wet sand, where Lily Pads have to be planted. Before the initial battle in Big Wave Beach - Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells you about how that Chomper and Bikini Zombie have been extra cozy lately, making him think that a plant-zombie romance is in bloom and how Chomper has the appetite of a zombie. After the level is beaten, Crazy Dave says that they are gonna be the only ones that are "sowing the seeds". Areas Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper*^$ *Homing Thistle* *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato*^$ *Sap-fling*^ *Hurrikale* *Hot Potato" *Pepper-pult" *Chard Guard" *Fire Peashooter" Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - The plants in the Zen Garden are in Flower Pots. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin was on a Halloween Piñata Party promotion. *Cactus - Cactus was on a Wild West chunk. A plant marked with " is an upcoming plant. A plant marked with * is a premium plant. A plant marked with ^ is a limited time plant. A plant marked with † is only found in the Zen Garden. A plant marked with $ is a time-limited plant and cannot be longer obtained in-game. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (now known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie *Yeti Imp New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead *Cave Buckethead *Cave Flag Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Imp *Sloth Gargantuar *Yeti Imp Piñata Party *Anniversasy Zombie *Anniversasy Flag Zombie *Anniversasy Gargantuar *Christmas Gargantuar *Christmas Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Easter Gargantuar *Easter Imp Vasebreaker *Vase Gargantuar Others *Treasure Yeti *Egyptian Treasure Yeti *Pirate Treasure Yeti *Future Treasure Yeti Glitches :See Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Glitches. Gallery Trivia *Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages are the only worlds where sun-producing plants can be unlocked (not including Player's House). *There was a milk carton in the trailer saying that Squash was missing. *In the trailer, there is a poem on Crazy Dave's fridge that said "Roses are red, Snow Peas are blue, Zombies are green, and they're coming for you!". *In the trailer, there is a photo on Crazy Dave's fridge referencing the Back to the Future movies. *In this game, tombstones, instead of zombies spawning from them at the end of the level, they are simply there to block non-lobbed shots. They regain the ability to spawn zombies in Dark Ages during the "Necromancy!" surprise attacks. *In the old map, one of the levels on the main path (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) are a small version of the side paths (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away and Not OK Corral respectively). *Some music has been brought back from the original game, but remixed to match the time the level is set in. For example, in the Endless Zone levels and mini-games of Wild West, Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac can be heard, respectively, but with a western soundfont. *The time of the present in this game most likely takes time in 2009. This can be proven by the phrase "Stars can help us get back to the year 2009 and your taco", said by Penny. It is likely 2009 was chosen because that was when the original game was released. *In the 2.1 update's icon, the Shield Zombie wears a brown coat, while all Future Zombies wear red shirts. *In every world (except Player's House), plants can be planted on the ground without Flower Pots, even though the ground consist of stone and other materials. *Mushrooms no longer sleep during the day in this game. *So far, the only zombies that have been shown on the game's icon are Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Octo Zombie. *Unlike the first game, the almanac does not appear on the seed selection screen. *Crazy Dave gives the player a tutorial for every plant that requires to be tapped (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher and Fire Gourd). *The player can now sync their progress using Google+, which can be used to transfer their progress to multiple devices. *Unlike the first game, the plants not recommended to use have not been disabled. However, Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp are the exceptions. *In the 2.9.1 update, the option to switch/turn off costumes is introduced. *In the reveal trailer, the part where Crazy Dave flies away into another time is a reference to Back to the Future - Part 1. **This movie is also probably the inspiration for Penny, as both pieces of media include the time-traveling vehicle. *All the plants from the Day and Pool levels from Plants vs. Zombies are in the game. *All plants except Sun-shroom and Sunflower require to recharge before they can be used at the start of the level, unlike the first game where medium and slow recharge plants need to. **Twin Sunflower and Puff-shroom did not require to recharge during the start of a level. This was changed in the 2.7.1 update of the game. External links *Official website Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time